


Why F1 Drivers should not have Groupchats: the Chaos continues

by Quagswagging



Series: Groupchat Shenanigans [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: More drivers attempt sexy photos, creating even more chaos.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll
Series: Groupchat Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086368
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	Why F1 Drivers should not have Groupchats: the Chaos continues

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but I was very much set on writing a part 2 for this fic! Writing it is amazing and I enjoy it very much, so I might end up writing even more!

"Lewis! Did you see the group chat??" Sebastian cried out as he rushed into Lewis's hotel room. Lewis poked his head out from the bathroom, rolling his eyes at Seb's frenzied expression.

"Calm down Seb." He tutted, ducking back inside the bathroom before coming out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sebastian didn't even seem to notice, instead grumpily pacing back and forth in the room.

"I didn't want to see Charles like that, and-" he started to rant. Lewis snorted. 

"Yes you did. You probably still have the picture saved somewhere." He raised a delicate eyebrow in his friend's direction. Sebastian glared.

"Fuck off." He huffed. Lewis just laughed, shaking his head a little.

"If you want to get back at him, you should just send a picture as well." The Brit said simply. Sebastian shot him an offended look.

"I don't do nudes. That's something for the younger drivers." The German said with a shake of his head. 

"I posed with George already." Lewis said, scrolling through his phone and showing Seb the picture. "And don't play innocent, Jenson told me about the pictures you used to send him." He added, a smug smile playing on his lips. Seb glared at him but looked at the picture with interested eyes.

"Does this mean I can come out of the bathroom?" A voice piped up, George coming out of the bathroom and sitting down next to Lewis, who smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing the taller man's neck. George was only dressed in tight blue boxers and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the ease in which they sat practically undressed in front of him.

"Ease up a little Seb. I'm sure most of the boys - Charles included - would even like to see you in a sexy picture." George said with a smug smile. Sebastian blinked awkwardly at the two.

"I'm not…" he stuttered. "I'm not going to pose like that." He huffed. Lewis shrugged up a shoulder. 

"Watch the others, take your time. But I'm sure you'll send a photo eventually." He hummed, giving Seb a wink. 

"I look forward to it." George added. Sebastian bustled and got up.

"You go back to being horny teenagers." He hummed with a glare. Lewis chuckled, hand possessively splayed on George's side.

"Oh Seb, darling. We're all horny teenagers." He purred, just as Seb pulled the door closed behind him.

~~~

"Look at you, being all pretty." Nico hummed, slotting up behind Kevin, who was standing in the bathroom doing his hair. The Dane was shirtless, only wearing tight blue boxers, and huffed when the German squeezed his ass. Kevin's phone was laying next to the sink, switched to the camera app and Nico hummed when he saw it.

"Taking your shot at a sexy photo then?" Nico purred, letting his finger wander down Kevin's chest to his toned stomach. Kevin glared.

"Don't get your hopes up." He huffed. Nico smiled, taking Kevin's hand and leading him downstairs and into the garden.

"What are you-" Kevin asked, shivering in the cool winter air, but he had no time left to protest before he was pushed unceremoniously into the pool. Kevin resurfaced while cursing loudly, pushing his wet hair back.

"Fucking asshole!" He yelled, swimming over to the side of the pool to climb out. He pushed himself up on the edge, skin dripping ice cold water and all Nico did was to take _photos_. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kevin huffed, teeth clattering together as he now stood next to the pool. Nico got up from his crouched position, scrolling through the phone before holding it out to Kevin, showing him the screen.

The photo Nico had taken showed Kevin pushing himself up on the pool's edge, water running down his face and hair over to his chest, where the angel tattoo showed off well against his pale skin.

"Send that. The young boys especially will wank to it for days." Nico said. Kevin glared.

"Such an elegant way to phrase that." He grumbled. Nico shrugged off his hoodie and wrapped it around Kevin's shoulders, kissing his forehead.

"I just hope they know you're mine." He murmured, before lifting Kevin up and carrying him back inside.

Kevin did send the photos, and it was safe to say the others were a little bit more than overwhelmed with it. Most younger drivers just send keysmashes and a lot of emojis, while Romain, sweet, sweet Romain, send a lot more.

_Looking good Kevin! Just make sure you're eating well, I'll send you my meatloaf recipe!_

And if Nico sent a picture of himself sprawled back on the bed, completely naked with just thin white covers and a tattooed arm laying over his waist?

Then that was just a coincidence.

~~~~~~

"Lance!" The shout was so loud that Lance instantly got up, taking a bottle of water from the table and holding it in front of him as a weapon as he ran into the next room. Checo was standing in the centre of his driver room, arms folded over his chest with an angry expression.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Lance asked worriedly. Checo huffed, moving and placing his hands on his hips.

"You need to take a sexy picture of me." He said.

Lance paled, mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish out of water.

"I… what..?" He blinked dumbly. Checo rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I want to send a sexy picture in the group. But is not working." He said, gesturing at the tripod he had set up. Lance swallowed thickly, moving over and glancing down at the contraption. 

"I'd rather not…" he murmured. Checo huffed, taking Lance's arm and pulling him over.

"Lance, you will help me." Checo threatened. Lance shook his head fervently.

"I will not " he said. Checo shoved his phone into Lance's hands.

"You will." He said grumpily. Lance groaned.

"I can help you either up, but I will not take a picture of you." The Canadian said firmly. Checo huffed and waved a hand at him and Lance just rolled his eyes. The Canadian fiddled with the tripod a little, scrolling through some settings on Checo's phone.

"It's set to a self timer. You have 10 seconds after you press the button to pose." Lance explained. Checo beamed, grabbing the phone.

"Am taking it to the gym." Checo beamed. Lance snorted.

"Predictable." He murmured. Checo lightly swatted the back of Lance's head.

"So is you showing your tattoo off." Checo replied. Lance just stuck out his tongue, watching the older man run off towards the gym.

But needless to say, he did keep checking his phone throughout the day to see if Checo had send a photo. And when Checo did, Lance had to swallow thickly. The Mexican wasn't even showing off much skin, wearing a grey top and shorts, but it was clear he had just worked out, arms bulging and shirt drenched in sweat.

"Not bad." Lance murmured appreciatively. Esteban poked his head out from the bedroom.

"Did you say something, chéri?" He asked. Lance smiled and shook his head, gesturing the other man over and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Esteban saw the picture on Lance's phone and hummed.

"We should take a picture together." Esteban murmured, hand slipping under Lance's shirt. "Just the two of us." He added as he slowly pulled Lance's shirt off. Lance smiled softly and let him, tugging Esteban into a kiss as he pushed his shirt away too. Esteban's lips were warm and familiar and Lance sighed happily, letting him suck at his throat.

Esteban's camera flashed and Lance blinked in surprise, already having forgotten about it. Esteban kissed his jaw soothingly, before showing him the shot of his lips on Lance's collarbone. 

"My tattoo isn't even on show." Lance said brightly. Esteban raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Lance giggled.

"Nothing, inside joke." He murmured. "Send the photo, then come here, I want to cuddle." He added. Esteban just rolled his eyes now chuckled softly, but then complied. 

The amount of incoming message alerts was enough proof that the picture was more than approved by the other drivers.

~~~~~

"Sending pictures without me now?" George asked, turning his phone to Lewis and showing the picture Lewis had send in the chat earlier. It only showed Lewis from his chest down, hand strategically placed over his tight white boxers to cover himself. Lewis smirked, reaching out to pull George onto his lap, kissing his forehead.

"Well, you were busy all day playing your little video games, so I had to entertain myself." He whispered. "And, I hoped it would lure you out. I think I can say it was successful." He added teasingly. George huffed, dropping his phone.

"But you are mine. You can't show off." He grumbled, leaning in to kiss Lewis. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Possessive now?" Lewis whispered. "Even though you were the one who said we should keep this - _us_ \- lighthearted?" He added even more softly. George narrowed his eyes.

"I will go back to my videogame…" he threatened. Lewis chuckled, shaking his head.

"No baby." He said. "Come, I saved a special photo just for you." He added, taking his own phone and scrolling through his gallery. George's eyes went wide as Lewis showed him the photo, similar to the one before but instead of covering his crotch, Lewis was groping himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, a wet spot near the tip of his dick. 

"Damn Lewis…" George groaned, fingers instinctively curling into the older man's hair. Lewis smirked.

"You like?" He purred. George's cheeks had turned a light pink colour and he nodded. 

"Very much so." He murmured. He tapped at the phone, and Lewis raised an eyebrow once he realised George had sent the picture to the group. 

"I thought you were jealous?" He hummed. George shrugged his shoulders, leaning in to kiss Lewis's throat.

"Why? I've got the real thing right here…" 

~~~~~

"You know, I've been thinking…" Daniel said, laying on his back onthe sofa with his head in Max's lap. Max, who had been playing with Dan's curls, hummed, stopping his movements and looking down on the Aussie's face. 

"About what?" He asked. Daniel shrugged.

"I'm arguably the hottest driver on the grid-"

"Okay that's enough-"

"It's all facts and you know it. That's why you're dating me." Daniel said with a bright smile. "And another fact is that I also have the best thighs-"

"I don't even want to know where this is going-"

"- and if Checo can send sexy pictures than you can bet I can send positively pornographic ones." Dan finished. Max sighed in exasperation.

"I don't think that's quite the point of the group-" he started.

"Please, Maxy…" Daniel was pouting up the younger man now. "We also took a picture to piss off Charles when you wanted to." He murmured. Max sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If anyone even dares to flirt with you I will end them." He grumbled, getting up and grabbing his phone. "We should take a photo of your thighs, of your tattoos, that should do the trick." He added. Daniel shot up too.

"I love you." He said solemnly, planting a wet kiss on Max's cheek. Max pushed him away with a gruff huff, but he was smiling lighty even though he was trying to hide it.

"Sit here." Max said, pushing Daniel down in one of the arm chairs. "And get undressed down to your boxers." He added, before leaving the room. Daniel did as he was asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Max returned with a white dress shirt and a tumblr of whiskey.

"If I have to share you with others, it better be classy." He muttered, giving Daniel the shirt first before carefully nudging Dan into position. 

~~~~

"Lando!"

"Charles!" 

The two men met halfway, both wide eyed and flustered.

"Did you-"

"Dan is-"

 _"Holy shit."_ they both said at the same time. Lando giggled nervously, turning his phone over to take another look at the picture. It had been taken from a low angle, showing Dan's thighs splayed apart lightly with the tumblr of whiskey resting in his hand on his knee. There was a white shirt still wrapped around him, but it was unbuttoned, showing of his chest and stomach too. 

"I didn't think he would show a picture like that. I was expecting something silly." Charles murmured. Lando nodded. 

"Yeah, same." He answered, looking up at the Ferrari driver. Charles swallowed thickly and just stared back.

"Don't even think about it." A stern voice spoke up, Max sauntering over to them with Dan's arm pulled over his shoulders. The Aussie seemed terribly amused, and while Max smiled briefly at Lando, his eyes darkened when he looked at Charles - a look which clearly said _'he's mine'_. 

Charles spluttered a little but didn't answer, instead turning to where Pierre was talking to Carlos near the Ferrari garage. 

"I'm not thinking about it." He told Max. Max scoffed.

"Oh please. Everyone is thinking about it." Max murmured smugly, nudging Lando as the young man looked at Dan with a rather dreamy expression. Daniel placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm more than a nice face and amazing legs." He told the younger men dramatically. Max chuckled.

"Are you? I haven't noticed." He teased back, before taking Dan's hand and pulling him away, throwing a wink at Lando and Charles over his shoulder.

~~~

Sebastian hesitated as he walked over to the mirror. He was shirtless, but was still wearing his jeans - he still had some dignity thank you very much - which hung low on his hips.

"God I feel old." Seb grumbled, trying to find a pose that somewhat worked. 

"You're still as beautiful as the blond little twink you were back in the day." A posh voice spoke up, Jenson sauntering into the room, dressed similarly to the German. Sebastian glared at him, but hummed as Jenson pressed up against his back.

"I'm stupid, I shouldn't even consider taking this photo." Seb grumbled. Jenson kissed the crook of his neck, thumbs curling through the belt loops on the front of Seb's jeans.

"Why? You are fucking sexy, if I may say so." Jenson purred. Seb smiled and leaned back against Jenson's chest, bringing up the phone.

"I suppose I wouldn't be objected to a photo of us together?" He asked slowly. Jenson smiled briefly. 

"Just don't let our wives see it, hmm?" He said, capturing Seb's lips in a kiss. Seb's head was angled back, so he couldn't see what he was doing but he still took photos, hoping he would get lucky. 

And getting lucky he did.

~~~

"Did you see Seb's photo?" Max asked, cuddling into Dan's side on the sofa and angling his phone towards the German. Daniel raised an eyebrow and hummed appreciatively.

"They look good together." Dan nodded, a small smile curling on his face.. 

"Do you know who the other guy is?" Max asked, zooming in to look at the man's face, but it was blocked by Seb's head. Daniel's eyes fell on the tattoo on the stranger's shoulder, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I do know." He said, grabbing his own phone and typing out a message in the group.

 _Jenson you tease! I thought you were an honest man now ;)_

The reply came only moments later, in form of a picture, which showed Sebastian asleep with his head on Jenson's bare chest.

 _'For old times sake, my friend!'_ Was Jenson's reply. Daniel chuckled, while Max just raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Seb and Jenson?" He asked. Daniel chuckled, kissing Max's nose.

"It was before your time, oh young one." He teased. Max flipped him off, ready to snap back before they got another message alert, this time from Charles.

 _SEB! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU WERE SO SEXY!_

Max read it out loud, before chuckling.

"He's so desperate for Seb's affection." He snorted after. Daniel chuckled.

"Reminds me of a certain Dutch Red Bull driver who made heart eyes at me for years." He answered. Max glared.

"I will leave, you know. Elope with Lando or something." He threatened. Daniel snorted out a laugh.

"No you won't." He chuckled. Max sighed, but smiled.

"No I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
